


The Princess's Knight

by HouseofSannae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Chapter 2 contains:, F/M, Light Sadism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Spanking, chapter 1 contains:, magical contraceptives, please alert me if anything else should be tagged, set four years post-Kingdom Hearts 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSannae/pseuds/HouseofSannae
Summary: Four years after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, Kairi decides to vent her relationship woes with the only other person in their friend group who's still unattached.
Relationships: Aqua/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This fic is set four years post-KH3, and Kairi is 20 years old.

Kairi wasn’t sure if she wasn’t overstepping, but it never hurt to ask, and she had _needs_.

She was twenty years old now, and she still didn’t have someone.

The group sometimes known as the “Guardians of Light” (and friends) had defeated Xehanort four years previously. They’d managed to make it through with almost no casualties, and the one person who hadn’t made it through (Sora) had been found and returned safely.

Right into Riku’s arms.

And boy howdy were they obnoxiously cute about it.

Still, her best friends were happy, and that was always a good thing. But it had been the start of a trend Kairi wasn’t sure she liked.

Isa and Lea had admitted to dating not long after, and a year or so after that, Aqua and Ven had realized there was an interest there. Roxas and Xion were of course bound at the hip, and Kairi had _thought_ Naminé was in the same boat as she was, until the day she’d walked into the kitchen when Naminé, Roxas, and Xion were supposed to be doing the dishes to find Roxas doing the dishes by himself while Xion checked to see how well her tongue fit in Naminé’s mouth. Roxas had also received kisses from both of them once they’d come up for air, so Kairi figured that meant Naminé was officially spoken for.

Even Riku’s Replica, who had taken to calling himself Kiru (“Riku” with the letters scrambled; at least he hadn’t added an “X”) had seemed to find a place for himself, if the way he kept disappearing with Vanitas was any indication. Vanitas himself had returned alongside Sora, although it had taken him a long time to warm up to the rest of them, and even then Kairi was pretty sure he only tolerated everyone except Kiru.

Still, Kairi had figured she’d find someone eventually, but things hadn’t worked out with Tidus _or_ Selphie, though she wished them both the best with their new partners.

She hadn’t really realized that there was one other really attractive option until tonight. The entire group (sans Vanitas and Kiru because no one was sure where they were to invite them) had gone to stay at the Land of Departure for vacation. There was plenty of room, and it was wonderful to see her friends that were living on other worlds, but the walls were a tad thinner than she preferred.

There was only so much of Sora’s muffled moaning she could take, and while earplugs solved the problem, it didn’t solve the fact that she was jealous.

Not of Sora or Riku dating each other, but of the simple fact that they were both getting to have sex on a regular basis.

But she had realized she had one other option relatively close to home prior to going further afield.

Which was why she was knocking on this door after everyone else had gone to bed.

“Come in?”

She had exactly one friend that was currently unattached.

Kairi pushed open the door to see Terra sitting in a desk chair, a book open in his hand, looking at her with a confused expression. “Kairi?” he asked. “Everything okay?”

Kairi looked over Terra, enjoying what she saw in a way that, even back when they’d first met, she’d appreciated. He was wearing a tight black shirt and dark pajyama pants, and his arms were bare. “Yeah, sort of,” she said. With a growing sense of panic, she realized that she had no idea how to propose what she wanted to Terra.

Somehow she doubted it would be as simple as saying “Hey, I’m horny, you’re hot, wanna fuck?”

“Kairi?” Terra said again, and she realized abruptly she’d been ogling him silently instead of finishing her thought.

“Ah, um,” she stammered, and sighed. “I’m just… I needed to talk, a bit? If that’s okay?”

Terra put his book down and gestured for her to sit on the bed, but she lingered by the door. “What’s up?”

“I’ve just been… frustrated, lately,” Kairi said, leaning back against the door.

“Frustrated?” Terra asked.

Kairi nodded. “Sexually.”

Slowly, Terra brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry, bad joke,” Kairi said, sticking her tongue out at him. She’d been entirely serious.

“Ha, ha,” Terra deadpanned. “You’re like twelve.”

Kairi flushed. “I’m _twenty_ , Terra. I’ve legally been an adult for _two years._ And you’re not _that_ much older than me.”

“I’m thirty-seven,” Terra said, a teasing tone in his voice.

“You’re _twenty-four_ ,” Kairi replied, rolling her eyes. “The Xemnas years don’t count, and you came back to yourself at twenty.” But she was feeling a bit more comfortable. Terra was good at that, light prodding and teasing to calm you down, or rile you up if that’s what you needed.

It was very endearing.

“So, frustrated?” Terra asked.

Kairi nodded. “Have you noticed everyone in our friend group is in a relationship except for me?”

“I wouldn’t say everyone,” Terra said. “I’m not.”

“Which is why I came to you,” Kairi said. “It’s just… frustrating.”

Terra smiled, warmly, and something inside Kairi turned warm and gooey. It wasn’t _fair_. “You’ll find someone eventually,” he said. “You’re cute, smart, funny. You’ve got a lot going for you.”

“Wow, how vague and generic,” Kairi teased. It was Terra’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Fine, how about this. You’re an incredibly caring person, you’re very compassionate but you’re also incredibly tough. You don’t let people push you around, and you try to always have the interests of the people you care about on your mind.” As he continued, Kairi slowly grew redder and redder. “And, you’re fun to tease,” he added, smirking.

“Fuck off,” Kairi muttered, automatically.

“You’re in _my_ room,” Terra replied, smirking.

“Uh-huh,” Kairi mumbled.

“So it’s tough seeing everyone around us pairing up while not having someone?” Terra asked.

“Yeah… that… and, um…” Kairi said, but decided if she wanted to get what she came here for, she had to push the conversation onto those sort of topics. “…And it gets kind of… frustrating… listening to Sora and Riku fuck every night.”

Terra blinked a few times, clearly trying to come up with a response. “And that’s really getting frustrating because I can’t just, you know, flick my bean to my best friends having sex,” Kairi continued, ignoring how her cheeks were flushing and forging ahead. “I’ve got earplugs, but that only fixes half the problem. Right?”

“Uh… Right,” Terra said, still trying to process what she’d said. “Um… why not use a Silence spell?”

Kairi blinked. “Does that work?”

Terra met her gaze and summoned his Keyblade, pointing it at the wall behind his desk. Kairi felt the brief flare of magic as a spell was lifted. There was silence for a moment, and then a loud slapping sound, and a high-pitched moan.

Kairi’s eyes slowly widened as her cheeks flushed again, realizing what she was hearing. Aqua’s room was on the other side of that wall. “Wow. Um. I… uh… didn’t realize Aqua could get that loud.”

“That’s not Aqua,” Terra said. He hadn’t broken eye contact with Kairi since he’d summoned his Keyblade.

“…Oh,” Kairi said, awkwardly.

“So trust me, Kairi, I’m… _intimately_ familiar with the problem you’re having,” Terra said, waving his Keyblade at the wall and restoring the Silence spell.

Kairi pursed her lips. “The… overhearing problem, or the not wanting to jerk off to your friends having sex problem?”

Terra was quiet for long enough to make her panic that she’d overstepped, but he eventually muttered, “Both of them.”

“Ah,” Kairi said. “And the… sexual frustration problem?”

“…That, too,” Terra said.

The silence in the room could have been cut with a knife.

“So…” Kairi said eventually. “Would it be okay if I… offered to help with that last one?”

If Terra had been drinking anything, Kairi suspected it would have come out of his nose. “Excuse me?” he stammered.

Kairi took a deep breath. “I’m not seeing anyone. You’re not seeing anyone. You’re horny. I’m horny. I’m asking if… you want to fuck.”

Terra stared at her, blinking in confusion. “Kairi… are you serious?”

“Very,” Kairi said. She smirked, trying not to seem too desperate. “Look, Terra, I think you’re attractive. I get it if you don’t feel the same way about me, and that’s fine. I’ll go back to my room and contemplate whether I should buy noise-dampening headphones or a vibrator. But… if you’re up for it… I’m interested in sleeping with you.” She huffed. “More than interested, actually. I want to fuck you.”

“That’s… not something anyone’s ever told me before. In so many words,” Terra said, slowly.

“Well, you’re yummy,” Kairi said, defiantly. “You just have to learn to live with it.”

That made him laugh, which hopefully was a good sign. “You’re sure, Kairi? I’m a lot older than you.”

“Four years, and I’m an _adult_ , Terra. We’ve been over this,” Kairi said. “I’m a grown woman with needs and desires, dammit.” She leaned forwards, and didn’t miss how his eyes darted to her cleavage; she’d worn a low-cut tank top for this express purpose. “Again, I’ll accept ‘no’ as an answer. Honestly I’m mainly still here instead of dying of embarrassment in my room just because you _haven’t_ said ‘no’ yet.”

Terra closed his eyes and sighed. “You’re completely sure you want to have sex with me?”

Kairi nodded. “You have explicit and enthusiastic consent, Terra. Your decision. No wrong answer.” Although she would be lying if she said she didn’t have an answer she vastly preferred.

Terra sighed. “Fuck it. All right.”

Kairi beamed. “Really?”

Terra nodded. “Really really.”

Slowly, Kairi took a few steps forwards into the room. “You’re absolutely sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Explicit and enthusiastic–” Terra reached out and yanked her forwards, pulling her into his lap.

“Consent,” he finished, nodding. Kairi’s breath caught in her throat. She’d wound up straddling him, and both of them were wearing very thin layers of clothing.

Terra leaned forwards and whispered in her ear, “ _I want to fuck you, Kairi_.”

It was simultaneously one of the bluntest and most arousing things anyone had ever said to her, and she could think of no other response save to throw her arms around Terra’s neck and press her lips against his.

They kissed each other, hard, for a few seconds, before Terra pulled back. “Before we do this,” he murmured, “is there anything I should know? Any place you don’t want me touching, anything I shouldn’t do or say?”

“Nothing that leaves permanent injuries or marks,” Kairi whispered, “but I don’t think you were planning on anything like that to begin with.” She rolled her hips on Terra’s crotch and was rewarded with both a hitch in his breathing and a roll of his hips in kind.

“Wasn’t planning on it, no,” he said, still quiet, still intimate.

“I like being pushed around a bit,” Kairi said.

“I like pushing around,” Terra replied, smirking. “Do we need safe words?”

“Depends on how far you’re planning on pushing me,” Kairi teased, and kissed up the side of his face.

“Wasn’t planning on pushing all that far unless you asked for it,” Terra said, kissing her neck.

“If I say a colour you’ll know what it means?” Kairi asked, “Just in case?”

“I will,” Terra promised. “But if you say something like ‘chartreuse’ I’m going to be at a bit of a loss.” She bit his ear. He gave a sharp intake of breath and his fingers entwined themselves in her hair. She let out a low moan as he tugged her back, letting his ear go.

“Touch me anywhere you want,” Kairi murmured.

“That a permission or a command?” Terra asked, grinning.

“ _Yes_.”

Terra ran his free hand down Kairi’s cheek, trailing down her neck and over her collarbone, to lightly trace down her breast before coming to a halt near her nipple. “Tell me,” he murmured in her ear, “do you like being squeezed?”

“As long as you’re talking about my tits, yes,” she deadpanned, and he chuckled. Kairi gasped as he squeezed her breast, his fingers kneading her in just the right way.

“Fuck yes,” she moaned, and Terra smiled.

“Before we go further,” he said, his smile dimming as something occurred to him, “I don’t suppose you brought condoms with you?”

Kairi pulled herself out of her haze. “I came with nothing but the clothes on my back and a dream in my heart,” she said, shrugging. She wasn’t even wearing underwear.

“Considering what that dream was,” Terra began, drily, and she shushed him. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, but I can run out and go get some–”

“No need,” Kairi said, and Terra frowned. “Oh, don’t give me that look, that’s not what I mean. One second.” Kairi closed her eyes, and leaned back away from Terra, reciting a spell from memory.

Her fingers traced a small circle in the air, which glowed pink in her wake and filled itself with strange, esoteric characters. She finished the spell and pointed her finger towards her crotch, and the circle zoomed down to the area she’d pointed at, disappearing through her shorts. “There we go.”

Terra stared at her, at a complete loss. “Anti-pregnancy spell,” Kairi said. “When Naminé, Xion, and I turned 18, Aqua dragged us into a private room and drummed this into our heads until we could all do it from memory. It prevents conception, and STIs, too, although I think you would’ve said something if that was a concern.”

“I definitely would have,” Terra said, nodding.

Kairi beamed at him. “There’s one for testicle-havers, too, but for obvious reasons I don’t know that one. Makes you shoot blanks.”

“Meaning no sperm in the semen?” Terra asked, drily, and Kairi nodded. “That’s useful. How long does the spell last?”

Kairi smirked, and leaned back in to whisper in Terra’s ear. “Until I turn it off,” she purred. “So you can creampie me to your heart’s content.”

“What a charming offer,” Terra said, grinning at her. It was somewhat predatory, which Kairi found _extremely_ arousing.

She rolled her hips forwards and back, grinding on the bulge she could feel in Terra’s lap. “Gonna take me up on it?”

“You know what?” Terra murmured in her ear. “I think I just might.”

“Fuck yeah,” Kairi breathed, and Terra laughed. “First things first, though,” she said, climbing off of him and kneeling down in front of the chair. “Let me get a look at that… oh my _god_.”

She pulled his pants down, and Terra’s dick popped free.

It was large enough that she could wrap one hand around the base, another above that, and still have a decent amount to fit in her mouth.

“Yeah, I’ve gotten that response before,” Terra said, amused.

“Fuck. I was going to try to give you a blowjob, but… _wow_ ,” Kairi said, stunned.

“I will not be upset if you’d rather not,” Terra said.

“No, I _wanna_ ,” Kairi said. “But maybe not tonight. I should probably practice first. With a cucumber or something.”

“Well, that’s a nice ego boost,” Terra said, and Kairi snorted, laughing. “Would you like me to eat you out, instead?”

“I love that you’re offering me this,” Kairi said, “but I’m _practically_ soaked through as it is, and I _really_ just want to get dicked.”

“You have such a wonderful way of phrasing things,” Terra said, smirking. “I was pretty sure you were leaving a wet spot on my pants.”

“Well, that’s your fault for wearing pants,” Kairi countered, smirking back.

“Clearly,” Terra said, as Kairi hoisted herself back onto his lap. “Here, let me help.”

“Such a gentleman,” Kairi teased as he slid her shorts off of her.

“I aim to please,” he said, tossing them on the floor. Kairi licked her lips, and kissed him again, as she slowly lowered herself back onto his dick–

And immediately leaned back forwards again. “Ow, shit shit _shit_.”

“You okay?” Terra asked, all playfulness gone.

Kairi bit her lip again, this time chagrined. “Terra, you’re kind of… huge.”

“Oh,” Terra said.

“Yeah, you never _think_ that’s going to be a problem, but… dammit,” Kairi muttered. “This is unfair.”

“Unfair?”

“Yeah. A fucking _amazing_ dick and I can’t ride it,” she muttered.

Terra snorted. “Thank you for thinking of my ego in this trying time. Do you think it would help if I played with you for a bit? Loosened you up?”

Kairi shrugged. “Not sure if it’ll _help_ but I would _love_ for you to do that, so sure.” She winked at him.

“All right then,” Terra said, chuckling. “Turn around.”

Kairi obligingly arranged herself for him, leaning back against his chest. “Hey, look,” she said, pointing down to her crotch, where the spell had attached itself to her skin like a tattoo. “It looks like I have a dick.” Terra’s length was sticking up between her thighs.

Terra snorted. “Hush, Kairi.”

She leaned back and nipped his ear again. “Mmmm… _make me_.”

Instead of responding, Terra kissed the back of her neck, and brought his hands up to massage her breasts. She gasped, moaning, and Terra squeezed her harder. “ _Fuck_ , Terra,” she moaned.

“In a bit,” Terra replied, and she blushed.

Eventually, Terra decided her shirt was in the way, and pulled it off her, leaving Kairi completely naked in his lap. He grabbed her breasts again, squeezing gently but firmly, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

And he still hadn’t touched her vulva.

“Terrrrrraaaaaa,” Kairi whined.

“Yes, Kairi?” he replied.

“I _thought_ you were going to _finger me_ ,” she said.

“I’m getting to it,” he said.

Kairi bucked her hips forwards, rubbing herself along Terra’s dick. “Get to it _faster_ ,” she grumbled.

“Oh my, someone’s _needy_ , aren’t they?” Terra asked. She could hear the smirk in his tone.

“I’m a fucking _princess_ , I’m not fucking _needy_ ,” Kairi huffed.

“Oh you are, are you?” Terra asked, and there was just enough of a hint of danger in his voice that Kairi was somehow even _more_ aroused. “In that case, _Princess_ … tell me what you want me to do.”

“I want you to play with my pussy,” Kairi moaned.

Terra laughed, and pinched her nipples, Kairi letting out a yelp of pain, but no colour. “One more time? Louder.”

“ _I want you to play with my pussy!_ ” Kairi said, at full speaking volume.

Terra kissed her temple. “Remember, Princess, we’re in a Silenced room. No one can hear anything that happens inside. _Louder._ ”

Suddenly realizing what he was asking for, Kairi took in a deep breath, and yelled at the top of her lungs, _“I WANT YOU TO PLAY WITH MY PUSSY!_ ”

“Well why didn’t you _say_ so?” Terra teased, and then he was stroking her clit, still squeezing her breast, building Kairi up to a roiling mass of _need_ before sinking his fingers deep inside her. Kairi gasped and let out a loud moan, pressing herself forwards against his hand.

“Good girl, Princess,” Terra said, and Kairi felt herself flush from the praise. “Tell me where it feels the best.”

“There!” she gasped, as Terra’s fingers brushed a sensitive spot.

“There?” he asked for confirmation, stroking the spot again, and Kairi nodded furiously. “Then hold on tight.”

Kairi tried to hold in a loud squeal as Terra worked her over, before realizing that it didn’t matter, and that he probably enjoyed her noises anyway. Terra’s fingers plunged in and out of her again and again, switching between her vagina and her clit at exactly the right tempo.

To her surprise, she found herself edging closer and closer to an orgasm. “Terra!” she gasped. “Gonna… cum!”

Terra beamed, not missing a step in what his hands were doing. “Cum for me,” he whispered in her ear, and Kairi came, legs shivering as she went slack against him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she gasped. “Where the _fuck_ did you learn to do that?”

“I listened to my exes when they gave me instructions,” Terra said, smirking. “You good?”

“Fan _tastic_ ,” Kairi panted. “I can’t believe you made me cum _already_.”

“‘Already?’” Terra asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not sure if I should be insulted, Kairi. Did you really think I was going to only make you cum _once_ tonight?”

Kairi shivered with anticipation, while sporting a blush. “So, uh,” she said, trying to shift the subject, “what happened to ‘Princess’?”

Terra seemed embarrassed. “Oh, um. Did you like that? I wasn’t sure if I was overstepping–”

Kairi leaned back until she was looking him right in the eye, albeit almost upside-down. “Terra,” she said, “I _adored_ it. _Please_ keep calling me that.”

“All right, Princess,” Terra said, grinning at her, and a warm feeling spread through her. It was damn sexy having him call her that in the middle of the act, but in his normal voice? It sounded so _cute_.

“You are far yummier than you have any right to be,” Kairi muttered.

“What exactly does ‘yummy’ mean in this context?” Terra asked, mildly.

“Means I want to eat you up cause you’re a treat,” Kairi said. “You’re hot _and_ sweet. That’s not fair to me.”

“My apologies, Princess,” Terra said, mock-bowing; they were still sitting in the chair.

“You’re forgiven,” Kairi said, giggling. She hummed happily, leaning back against Terra’s chest.

Terra patted her head, but between her legs, his dick twitched. “Oh, right,” Kairi said, lazily. “Want some help with that?”

“If you need time, I can wait,” Terra teased, and Kairi swatted his shoulder.

“I don’t wanna wait,” she said, and shifted around so she was facing him again. She took his dick in her hand, and slowly guided herself down onto it.

Terra took a deep and slow breath as she slid down his length. “ _Fuck,_ ” he muttered, and Kairi giggled.

“Damn right we are,” she said. Now that she was warmed up, he fit inside her perfectly. Terra grinned at her, and she leaned forwards to kiss him, rocking herself up and down on his length, listening to his little gasps and grunts, enjoying every second of it.

Terra’s hands slid down her back and came to rest on her ass. Kairi hummed in pleasure, and he started pushing her back and forth.

The kiss broke. “ _Fuck_ ,” Terra said again. “Kairi, I’m gonna–” Grinning, she clamped down on his cock, and felt it begin to twitch as a warm feeling flooded her lower belly.

“Mmmm,” she hummed. “Someone was getting too excited, huh?”

“In my defense, Princess,” Terra murmured in her ear, “it’s hard not to get excited when an attractive woman is riding your dick.”

“I’m sure that’s what they all say,” Kairi teased. She shifted, feeling his dick move inside her as his erection faded.

“Um… you’re a hundred percent positive cumming inside you was okay?” Terra asked, sounding a bit nervous. “I mean, a bit late now, but–”

“One _thousand_ percent, Terra,” Kairi said, kissing his cheek. “I’ve used this spell before, it works. And I _like_ you cumming inside me.”

“Well, that’s nice to know,” Terra said, his grin perking back up a bit. He seemed to realize his hands were still on her ass, and he gave her a light squeeze.

“Hey now,” Kairi said, amused.

“Yes?” Terra asked, continuing to squeeze her ass.

“That’s my butt.”

“Yes, it is. It’s a nice one,” Terra said, grinning.

“Why _thank_ you,” Kairi said, matching his tone.

“I have a question for you, though,” Terra said.

“Oh?”

“Is it okay if I do this?” Terra let go with one of his hands, and brought it back against her ass. Kairi squeaked, surprised.

“Huh, well,” Kairi said, after recovering herself. “That’s _okay_ , certainly, but it would be _better_ if you did it _harder_.”

“Oh would it now?” Terra said, amused.

Kairi nodded. “It would indeed. I’m a very bad girl.”

Terra nodded, gravely. “Showing a man your ankles before marriage. _Scandalous_.”

Kairi giggled. “You’ll just have to punish me for it.”

“I just might,” Terra agreed. “Can you get up on your own, or do you need me to lift you?”

“… _could_ you lift me?” Kairi asked, an excited twinkle in her eye.

“…Not from this starting position,” Terra admitted after giving it some thought.

“Aw,” Kairi said. “Fine.” She leaned forwards and let Terra, still half-erect, slide out of her. She was pretty sure she could feel a little dribble of his cum following. She stood up from the chair, a little wobbly due to the orgasm. Terra stood up to help her, and walked her over to his bed, standing behind her.

“Bend over,” he ordered, and Kairi shivered in anticipation.

“Yes… _sir_ ,” she said, and Terra grinned. She’d contemplated “master” but that word had a lot of connotations for their friend group outside the bedroom, and that wasn’t really the sort of relationship she was looking for anyway. She wanted to be pushed around a bit, not wholly owned.

Kairi leaned over the bed, feet flat on the floor, and presented her ass. She could feel Terra looming behind her, and she did her best not to twitch.

“Just in case,” Terra said, “colour?”  
“Green,” Kairi replied immediately.

“Let me know the second that changes,” Terra said.

“Yes, sir,” Kairi teased, and then gasped as he brought his hand down on the fleshy part of her ass.

Kairi had never really been spanked as a child, and technically hadn’t really been as an adult, either. This was the first time she’d had someone else do it, as opposed to practicing with the back of a hairbrush by herself. It felt very different; Terra’s hand was softer than hard plastic, which was nice, but since she wasn’t doing it herself she had no idea where the next slap was going to land. There was an element of the unknown in it that she was finding very arousing; she could feel herself dripping on Terra’s sheets.

“I don’t think I can quite get you to the same shade as your hair, Princess,” Terra said conversationally as Kairi panted. “At least, not if you want to be able to sit down tomorrow.”

“That’s a… shame,” Kairi managed to get out. Terra chuckled.

Kairi felt something brush against her ass. “Are you hard again?” she asked, exhaustion forgotten.

“I might be,” Terra said.

“You should fuck me again, then,” Kairi said, wiggling her ass.

“Hmmm…” Terra said, lightly drumming his fingers on her ass. “Maybe I would if you asked me nicely.”

“Please, sir, _please_ take your huge dick and shove it in my pussy,” Kairi said immediately.

“Very nice,” Terra said, and she could hear the smirk. “May I have your hands?”

“Uh…”

“Cross them behind your back,” he clarified. Kairi did so, and Terra closed a hand around her wrists. “This okay?”

“Are you also going to pull my hair?” Kairi asked.

“Would you like me to?”

“Fuck yeah I want you to.”

“Then I will,” Terra said. “First, though, I should probably do this.” Kairi gasped as she felt him push his cock inside her. “Good?”

“ _Amazing_.”

“Thank you, you’re amazing yourself,” Terra replied. Kairi tried to turn her head to stick out her tongue at him, but before she could his free hand slid up the back of her neck and got a firm grip on her hair. “There we go.” He started to move.

It felt completely different from riding on top of him. He jerked her backwards with every thrust, yanking on her hair and holding her steady by her arms. Kairi found herself, rather than lying on the bed, being held in midair slightly overtop of it. “Fuck _yesssssss_ ,” she moaned.

“You like being fucked, Princess?” Terra asked.

“I _love_ being fucked,” Kairi moaned.

“That’s wonderful, because I love fucking you,” Terra replied, teasing. Kairi would have retorted, but he chose that moment to increase his pace, and any reply immediately turned into a long, low moan of pleasure.

“Terra, gonna, cum,” Kairi gasped, feeling it building inside of her.

“Good girl,” Terra said, “cum for me.”

With a shriek, Kairi hit her second orgasm of the night. Through her haze, she could vaguely feel Terra’s cock twitching within her, a warm feeling flooding her again as he came as well.

Terra gently lowered her to the bed, and she flipped over, reaching for him. He practically collapsed on top of her, pulling out as he did so.

“Hey,” he said, and Kairi giggled.

“Hey,” she echoed, and their lips met again.

Kairi’s fingers ran through his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt warm and safe in his grip. The kiss broke, and the two of them met each other’s eyes, before breaking down in laughter.

“Gotta say, not how I was expecting this night to go,” Terra commented.

“Frankly, same,” Kairi said. “Usually _I’m_ the one who has to top.”

Terra let out another spurt of laughter at that. “I’m glad I could buck the trend.”

“Yeah, I appreciate it a lot,” Kairi said, teasing as she ran her hands over his chest. “Why the fuck are you still wearing a shirt?”

“My apologies, Princess,” Terra drawled, and leaned back to pull it off. “Better?”

“Muuuuch better,” Kairi said, studying his muscles with delight.

“Do you want me to flex for you?” Terra asked, amused.

“No, no, that’s fine, maybe later,” Kairi said. “Damn.”

“Thank you,” Terra said. “You’re pretty ‘damn’ yourself.”

Kairi smirked and flexed her arms. “Turns out swinging a Keyblade gives you biceps, who knew?”

“It’s a bit of an open secret,” Terra said, winking at her. She stuck out her tongue at him again. He laughed. “You know, you’re real cute.”

“Bitch, I’m _adorable_ ,” Kairi said, putting her hands on her hips.

“You _are_ ,” Terra said, leaning down to kiss her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, pulling him against herself tightly. “Oh _my_ ,” she said, breaking the kiss. “What’s _that?_ ” She could feel something hard pressing against her thigh.

“That,” Terra said, in a grave, serious, voice, “is my penis.” Kairi burst out laughing, and Terra smirked.

“Well, what’s it doing outside of my pussy?” Kairi asked innocently.

“Excellent question,” Terra said. “Should we fix that?”

“You know, we really should,” Kairi said, and gasped with pleasure as Terra slid inside her again. “ _Fuck_ that’s good.”

“You feel pretty fantastic yourself,” Terra said, kissing her forehead. “Want me to start slow?”

“Depends on how cranky you want me to get,” Kairi said.

“Hmm, that’s tempting,” Terra said, starting to slide himself in and out of her. “You, Princess, are _incredibly_ fun to tease.”

“Dear sir, you are a sexy _jerk_ ,” Kairi said.

“I try,” Terra said, and leaned down to kiss her again.

The slow pace was doing more to rile Kairi up than immediately going for speed would have, and it was infuriating. “Terraaaaaa,” she moaned. “Fuck me _harder_.”

“So bossy,” Terra teased, and Kairi pouted, then gasped as he stepped up the pace. “Better?”

“Yesssssssss,” Kairi breathed, wrapping her legs around Terra’s waist. “Just like that!”

“As you wish, Princess,” Terra said, and she kissed him again to cover her blush.

Kairi had well and truly lost track of how long they’d lasted by the time she started to feel another orgasm coming on. Before she could say anything, however, Terra grunted. “Kairi, gonna cum soon.”

“You gonna cum in me?” Kairi whispered in his ear. “You gonna fill me up?”

Terra growled against her shoulder, and his grip tightened on her as he pushed himself deep inside her. Kairi rode her own orgasm and Terra came inside her, the now-familiar warm feeling of his cum spreading through her.

“Fuck that feels good,” she murmured, and Terra snorted.

“Kairi, I’m starting to suspect you might have a fetish,” he said.

“Just one?” Kairi teased, and Terra laughed. He shifted to the side, pulling out of her and lying down beside her. Kairi cuddled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

“Thank you, Kairi,” he said.

“What’re you thanking me for? You’re the one who agreed,” she teased.

“Well, I wouldn’t have considered asking you if you wanted to fuck in the first place, so thanks for taking the initiative,” Terra replied, kissing the top of her head. Kairi hummed happily.

“So, um,” she said. “Two things.”

“Yes?” Terra asked.

“First, do you mind if I stay the night? Legs are kind of not working right right now,” she said.

“Too many orgasms?” Terra teased.

“No such thing,” Kairi replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Careful, I’ll take that as a challenge,” he said, grinning at her. “Sure, you can stay. Wouldn’t want you walking all the way back across the castle with wobbly legs.” The guest quarters were on the opposite side of the castle, mirroring the normal living quarters where Terra, Aqua, and Ven had their rooms.

“Yay,” Kairi said, shifting against him and kissing his shoulder.

Terra smiled. “What was the other thing?”

“Well, I was wondering… would you want to… do this again, sometime?” Kairi asked, hesitantly.

Terra smiled. “I would love to, Kairi.”

“Yes!” Kairi said, raising a fist to the air in victory and beaming. Terra laughed. She was quickly learning to love that sound.

“You’re cute,” he said, kissing her forehead again.

“I’m _splendid_ ,” Kairi agreed. She frowned, suddenly. “And I have to use the bathroom.”

“You’re allowed,” Terra said, wryly.

“Uh… actually I’m not, according to my legs,” Kairi said, sheepishly. “Uh… I don’t want to impose on you–”

“Would you like me to carry you to the bathroom?” Terra asked, smirking.

Kairi blushed. “If… if you don’t mind…”

“It would be my honour, Princess,” Terra said, and stood up, pulling on his pants. “Want to get dressed?”

“No,” Kairi said.

“All right,” Terra said, and Kairi let out an indignant squawk as Terra lifted both her and the sheet into his arms, bridal-style.

“Holy _shit_ you’re strong,” she said, breathless.

Terra nodded. “Thank you.” He smirked. “From the expression on your face, you’re wondering if I could fuck you while holding you up.”

“Yeah…” Kairi said, refusing to be embarrassed. “Do you think you could?”

“Hmm… Probably,” Terra said. “Not tonight, though, I think I’m done.”

“Fair enough, I’d consider my frustrations taken care of for now,” Kairi said, settling back into his arms.

“After this we should swing by the kitchen, see about getting some water,” Terra said. “We need to replenish fluids.”

“You definitely gave me a fair bit of _those_ ,” Kairi said, patting her stomach, and Terra rolled his eyes. “It was _great_.”

“Uh-huh,” Terra said. “So, uh… wanted to ask. Where did ‘sir’ come from?”

Kairi shrugged. “Well, ‘master’ is both a bit extreme for what we were doing and also… Kind of unsexy considering what we do for a living.”

“Right,” Terra said.

“So, well, it was the next thing I defaulted to,” Kairi explained. “Is it okay?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” Terra said, smiling at her.

“Great,” Kairi said. She smirked. “A princess needs a loyal knight, right?”

“I suppose so,” Terra said. “Although a proper knight wouldn’t bed his lady.”

“Tell that to Launcelot,” Kairi yawned. “Regardless, I like it, too.”

“How far into the roleplay are you looking to go?” Terra asked, smirking. By this point they’d made it a fair ways down the hallway, heading for the staircase – Aqua hadn’t figured out how to rework the plumbing just yet, and the bathroom wasn’t on the same floor as the living quarters.

Kairi batted her eyes at him. _“‘Oh, fair Sir Terra, pray sheathe thine mighty blade deep within mine noble–’_ ”

“I _will_ drop you.”

Terra politely waited outside the bathroom for Kairi to do her business, which she appreciated. She honestly hadn’t ever realized that Terra wasn’t just physically attractive, but really fun to be intimate with, too. His laugh was very cute, and on some level she kind of enjoyed him teasing her.

Sex was all she had wanted from him, but frankly she wouldn’t mind if that became something more.

“Thanks for waiting,” she said, walking out of the bathroom.

Terra smiled. “Legs have feeling again?”

Kairi clutched her bedsheet around her and purposefully fell forwards again into his arms. “Oh dear, no, they’re numb again,” she said, dramatically. “You’ll have to keep carrying me.”

“I feel like I’m being tricked,” Terra said, smirking, but he stooped down and scooped her back up again anyways.

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean,” Kairi said innocently, and Terra shook his head, chuckling.

“Water, then bed,” he said, starting to walk again.

“Sounds good,” Kairi agreed, yawning again.

“We’re going to want to quiet down, though,” Terra cautioned. “We don’t want to be waking anyone else up.”

“It’s not _that_ late,” Kairi said, confused.

Terra seemed to hesitate. “Yes, but… we don’t want people seeing us.”

“Oh.” Kairi felt a small weight settle into her chest. “So you… don’t want people knowing we slept together?”

“Huh?” Terra looked down at her. “No, not that. Kairi, you’re _naked_.”

“Oh!” The weight disappeared. “Right. Forgot.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Terra said, smiling and shaking his head.

“I’m a _treat_ ,” Kairi corrected.

“That, too. Either way, we’ve got to be quieter, or–”

Terra and Kairi rounded a corner and stopped in shock, because they’d just come face to face with Aqua and Ven.

Ven was _also_ naked and being carried in a sheet.

“Oh,” he said. “Hey, guys.”

“Well,” Kairi said. “So much for being quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 21st of September.  
> I've been sitting on this idea since before KH3 came out, and I frankly don't recall why I first had it. Now, I did write it after we started getting trailers for Melody of Memory, but I made the conscious choice to have Kairi _not_ have any hangups regarding Terra's face since this was meant to be _fun_ , not angsty. And I hope it was.  
> This is not the first smut fic I've ever written, but I have no plans to share any others at this point. Maybe someday, after I have more of the big fic project complete. Let's see what the reaction to this is first.  
> On that note, I will say once again that this is set four years post-KH3, and that Kairi is 20 years old. (I'm taking her age as 16 in KH3, no I don't care what Nomura says about Sora's age in KH3. It's my fic and I make the rules, so there.)  
> Please let me know if I should add anything to the tags, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This fic is set four years post-KH3, and Kairi (and Ven) is 20 years old.

In the blackness, everything was heightened.

The feel of the mask’s soft cloth on his face. His breathing in his ears. The texture of the ropes holding his arms behind his back.

The stinging pain of the welts on his ass.

He heard the whistling of the riding crop again and a jolt of stronger pain ran through him. He gasped, and a small whimper escaped him. He clamped his mouth shut, but it was too late.

“Ventus,” came a sharp voice, murmuring intimately into his ear, “Colour?”

“G-green, ma’am,” Ven gasped.

“Hmm…” The voice sounded doubtful.

Ven felt a gloved hand gently but firmly take hold of his chin, pulling his head up. “Ventus,” the voice said softly, tapping his bottom lip. “The point of the safewords is for you to indicate to me how you are feeling. I need you to be honest with me. Don’t try to push yourself further than you can go to try to please me. Am I clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ven whispered.

“Then I’m asking you again. Colour?”

“Yellow,” Ven breathed.

“Thank you for being honest, Ventus,” the voice said. “I think that’s enough of that for the night.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ven said, not sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

The hand traced its way down Ventus’s neck, sliding down his chest, all the way down to his crotch. “I’m glad you were enjoying it, though,” the voice said, amused. Ven shivered as a finger trailed down the length of his cock. “Would you like me to take care of that for you?”

“Yes, please, ma’am,” Ven said, panting.

“Then _beg_ me for it,” the voice purred in his ear.

Ven swallowed. “Please,” he breathed. “Please touch me.”

The voice _tsk_ ed. “Use your words, Ventus. Tell me what you want.”

“…p-please… stroke my… c-cock…” Ven stammered, squeezing his eyes closed behind the blindfold.

The voice hummed in satisfaction. “Good boy, Ventus. Bite down.”

Not understanding why, Ven closed his mouth, and realized the tip of the glove was between his lips. The glove went slack as a hand was slid out of it, and Ven gasped, dropping the glove, as a bare hand wrapped around his length.

“Remember,” the voice purred in his ear, “no cumming until you have permission.”

Ven gulped. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.” The hand started to stroke up and down his cock.

Ven’s head swam, caught up in the twin sensations of stinging pain lingering from the crop and pleasure from the hand, the two mixing to the point where he wasn’t quite sure which he was enjoying more. Blearily, he realized he was getting close. “May… I… h-have permission to… c-cum, ma’am?” he gasped out.

“No.”

The single, sharp word was undercut by the sudden disappearance of the hand from his dick. Ven whimpered, on the edge of an orgasm but unable to crest the final peak by himself.

A different hand, this one still gloved, caressed his cheek. “You’re so adorable when you’re worked up like this,” the voice cooed. “Let’s let you calm down for a bit, and then we’ll try again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ven moaned, longing in his voice.

“You’re being a very good boy,” the voice continued, and Ven felt a light kiss on his ear. “I’m very happy with you.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Ven murmured.

The voice giggled. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then let’s go again.” The hand returned to Ven’s cock and slowly started stroking him once more. Ven moaned, lost in the sensation.

“How does it feel?” the voice asked.

“Good,” Ven breathed.

“Do you like having your dick stroked?” the voice asked.

“Yessssss.”

The hand tightened on his cock to the point where it was painful. As Ven gasped, the voice chuckled. “ _Use_ your _words_ , Ventus.”

“I-I-I like h-having my… _d-dick_ … stroked,” Ven ground out.

“Good boy,” the voice said, the hand returning to the original gentleness and pace. “Always remember to use your words.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ven panted. “M-may I p-please c-c-cum?”

“No.”

Ven almost whined as the hand was withdrawn from his dick once more. “Now, now,” the voice said. “Be a good boy for me and be patient, Ventus.”

His lip trembling, Ven forced himself to sit still. He had been _so close_ to cumming, _so close_ to the relief he craved, only to have it snatched away at the last possible second.

The agony was sheer _bliss_.

“Poor Ventus,” the voice said, tone sympathetic. “All you want to do is cum, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, _please_ , ma’am,” Ven whimpered. “I want to cum. _Please_ let me cum.”

“Then you have my permission.” The hand returned to his dick and started to move in slow, languid strokes that gradually got faster and faster.

Ven gasped, feeling it build closer and closer and _closer_. “Cum for me, Ventus,” the voice purred in his ear, and with a long moan, he did. “Good boy,” the voice hummed in his ear. “What do you say?”

“T-thank you for letting me cum, ma’am,” Ven murmured, his head reeling.

“Very good, Ventus,” the voice said, warmly. “But, oh my, you’ve made a mess.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Ven said.

“Don’t be,” the voice said. “What I’d like you to do instead is clean it up.”

The hand, still holding his now-softening dick, and moved away. Ven was vaguely aware of it being held in front of his face.

“Lick,” the voice commanded. Ven reddened, embarrassed but loving it, and started to lick his own cum off the hand.

“Remember, good boys swallow,” the voice said, making Ven turn even redder, but he complied. “Very good boy.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Ven murmured.

“And I think we’re done,” the voice said, suddenly a lot brighter. “How are you doing, Ven?”

“Good,” Ven said. The pain was now a lessening, dull throb, but he was very tired.

“That’s good,” the voice said, warmly. “Do you want the blindfold off first, or to be untied?”

“Untied,” Ven said. He felt the knots being undone, and the same hands, now both glove-free, gently massaged his wrists.

“Slowly,” the voice said, and Ven brought his hands back in front of him with a groan. “Do you need help getting up?”

“Yes, please,” Ven said. He’d been kneeling on the floor. The other person supported his weight, slowly raising him up and bringing him over to a bed. Ven sat there in a haze as the other person wrapped a blanket tightly around him.

“Blindfold?” the person asked, and Ven nodded. The blindfold was lifted from his eyes and he blinked, unused to even the low light in the room.

The first thing that his eyes focused on, as always, was Aqua’s warm, smiling face. “There you are,” she said, beaming.

“Hey,” Ven said, smiling back. “How’s it going?”

Aqua laughed. “Very good. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Mmmkay,” Ven said, letting Aqua scoop him up. Their first stop would be to put some lotion on his welts, and then they’d cuddle and watch movies until (usually) Ven fell asleep in her arms.

“Hey Aqua?” Ven murmured as Aqua carried him down the hall. “Have I ever mentioned that I really like how you can pick me up and carry me around?”

“And also that you like that I’m taller than you?” Aqua asked, smirking. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

“Well it’s true,” Ven mumbled, pressing his face against her shoulder. “You’re sexy.”

Aqua laughed. “Thank you, Ven.”

At what looked like a blank stretch of wall, Aqua stopped and tapped on a non-intuitive section of the panelling. A door popped open, and Aqua brought Ven inside.

As the Master of the Land of Departure, Aqua had the power to freely shape the castle’s interior as she wished. She technically didn’t _need_ to have made secret rooms to devote to her and Ven’s… pastimes, but both of them had agreed that there was no reason why Terra would ever need to know what they did in private together. The room they were entering now was where they stored costumes and accessories, and also whatever first aid might be necessary for occasions where things got rough.

It was kept well-stocked, considering how often Ven liked things to get rough.

“There we go,” Aqua murmured as she set Ven down on a padded bench. “Roll over,” she said, loosening the blanket.

“Oh!” Ven said, as Aqua squirted lotion over his backside. “That’s cold.”

“Sorry about that, Ven,” Aqua said, starting to rub the lotion in.

“Mmmm don’t be,” Ven said. “Feels nice.” He let out a long, satisfied sigh, closing his eyes.

Aqua continued to run her hands over Ven’s ass, making sure the lotion was covering everything. Smirking impishly, she spread out her fingers, and gently gave a couple of squeezes.

“Hey,” Ven said, opening an eye.

“What?” Aqua asked, innocently.

“Are you squeezing my butt?” he asked.

“In my defense,” Aqua said, “it’s a really cute butt.”

“Hmph,” Ven huffed, but closed his eye again. Aqua grinned, and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“You going to be okay there while I go change?” she asked. Ven gave her a thumbs-up, eyes still closed, and Aqua moved over to the other side of the room. She undid the ties on the corset she was wearing and stepped out of it, hanging it on a rack. She stepped out of her lingerie panties, and pulled on a pair of leggings; Ven had previously mentioned that he liked the texture.

She didn’t see any need for a shirt or underwear.

Smiling ruefully as she thought about how much more casual she’d become about nudity since she and Ven had started dating, she walked back over to his bench, kneeling down next to it to kiss him on the forehead again. “Back.”

Ven opened an eye, which was level with her belly button. “Oh. Hi, belly,” he said, and nuzzled against it.

Aqua giggled. “Ven.”

“What?” he asked, reaching out to rub her stomach. “You were doing it to my butt earlier.”

Aqua blushed. “That’s different.”

“No it’s not,” Ven said. “It’s a really cute belly and I love it. Soft and squishy.”

“Ven,” Aqua said, patting his head. “Wait until we get to the couch, at least.”

“Fiiiine,” Ven said, retracting his hand and yawning.

In truth, Aqua would be lying if she claimed this wasn’t a large part of the reason why she was now more comfortable with going topless.

Ven opened both eyes, frowning. “Um.”

“What’s up, Ven?”

“I, um… kind of have to go to the bathroom,” he said.

“Ah, I see.” There was a lounge with a comfortable couch and large entertainment centre in the next room, but there was no bathroom; Aqua wasn’t quite sure yet how to move the plumbing around without causing a disaster. Still, at this hour, there shouldn’t be anyone else wandering around the castle, even though they were currently hosting their other friends for an extended vacation. “Can you make it on your own, or…?”

“Uh… would you mind carrying me?” Ven asked, trying to sound angelic – and, Aqua could admit, mostly succeeding.

Her boyfriend was damn cute.

She smiled. “Of course not,” she said, and scooped him up.

Ven didn’t need assistance doing his business, and they were soon on their way back to the hidden lounge.

“Still with me, Ven?” Aqua asked, amused. His eyes kept drifting closed.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Just like being carried.”

“Cute,” Aqua accused, and he didn’t bother trying to defend himself.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t notice the other people turning the next corner until it was too late.

Ven and Aqua rounded the corner and stopped in shock, because they’d just come face to face with Terra and, of all people, Kairi.

Terra was also topless.

Kairi was also naked and being carried in a blanket.

“Oh,” Ven said. “Hey, guys.”

“Well,” Kairi said. “So much for being quiet.”

Somewhat reluctantly, Aqua had led Terra and his passenger back to the hidden lounge. If the circumstances had been any different, Terra might have had something to say about the fact that an entire room in the castle, to say nothing of the size of it, had been concealed from him.

Aqua motioned for him to set Kairi down on the massive couch, and Terra complied. “Ven,” she said, quietly. “Do you mind if I leave you here with Kairi?”

“Where are you going?” Ven asked.

Aqua motioned towards one of the other walls. “Water, snacks.”

“Oh. Okay, then,” Ven said, and Aqua set him down next to Kairi.

“Do you mind cuddling him?” Aqua asked her, and Kairi shook her head.

“Yeah, um, no problem, Aqua,” Kairi said, eyes darting between Aqua and Terra like she’d been caught red-handed doing something she shouldn’t – which, frankly, was actually perfectly applicable. In a sense.

Kairi opened her arms and Ven cuddled into her, both still wrapped in their respective blankets. “Terra,” Aqua said. “A word.”

Terra followed her over to an opening in the wall. Aqua reached through and flipped a switch, revealing a small kitchenette.

“Terra,” Aqua said, in a tone that was much frostier than she had been using. “Please tell me there’s an explanation for this that _isn’t_ that you just had sex with Kairi.”

“And why would there need to be one?” Terra asked.

Aqua spun around to face him, and Terra finally noticed that she wasn’t wearing a shirt either. “Because I can’t _believe_ that you’d do something so _irresponsible_ ,” she said, and then noticed how he was averting his eyes. “Oh, grow _up_ , Terra, they’re just boobs.”

“Fine,” Terra said, turning back to look at her. “What exactly are you considering irresponsible?”

Aqua’s eyes narrowed. “Kairi is–”

“An _adult_ ,” Terra interrupted, his tone matching Aqua’s. “She’s twenty, Aqua. The same age as Ven, as a matter of fact.”

Aqua’s lip twisted. “That’s different.”

“Why, because there’s only two years between you two and four between me and Kairi?” Terra asked. “It doesn’t _matter_ , Aqua. They’re both adults and capable of making their own decisions about their sex lives.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just…” Aqua trailed off.

“Just what?” Terra asked. Once upon a time he might have taken offense at her attitude, but that had been a long time ago. “What’s giving you the hang-up here? Is it just the thought of Kairi having sex at all? Because I know you taught her that contraceptive spell. You must have assumed she’d use it someday.”

Aqua flushed. “It’s not that.” She reconsidered. “Maybe it is that, a little. I have a hard time seeing Kairi _not_ as that little girl I met in Radiant Garden sometimes.”

“Well, you’re seeing more of her tonight than you ever have before,” Terra said, teasing.

“Terra,” Aqua growled. “Not helping.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s… We’re like their big siblings,” Aqua said. “Sora and Riku and Roxas and the rest. I know they’re all adults now, and considering what I’ve walked in on Roxas, Xion, and Naminé doing, I’m _well aware_ they’re having sex, but…” she sighed. “I’m just… internally rebelling at the thought that you sought out Kairi for sex.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Terra said, walking over to a minifridge in the back and pulling out a water jug, “you actually have it backwards. Kairi came to _me_.”

Aqua blinked. “She did?”

Terra nodded. “Said she was lonely, made it clear there’d be no hard feelings if I turned her down, made it _very_ clear that her consent was freely given if I decided to say yes. So, I said yes. And you know what?” he said, as Aqua pulled cups out of a cabinet, “I’m glad I did. We both had a lot of fun. And we’re probably going to keep seeing each other.”

Aqua sighed. “All right. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.”

Terra smiled. “No need to apologize. I’d probably be just as protective if it turned out you’d fallen for Sora instead of Ven, or something.”

Aqua chuckled. “Speaking of which, you’re taking the reveal of… all this… quite well.”

“Aqua, I was well aware of what you and Ven do in your free time,” Terra said, drily. “One of the things you need to figure out is how to make the castle’s walls thicker.”

Aqua’s face slowly turned bright red. “Oh. So. Um. Oh.”

“Oh,” Terra said, nodding. “No details, please. But you seem to be enjoying yourselves, and I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah,” Aqua said, looking down at the cups she was filling with water.

“And it seems to have boosted your confidence at least to the point where you can walk around with your tits hanging out,” Terra teased, and she immediately looked back at him to glare.

“Terra, if you have any sort of idea what Ven and I do together,” she said, only slightly joking, “then you should probably be aware _exactly what kind_ of skills I’ve been developing, and _maybe_ you should think twice about making me angry.”

“Aqua,” Terra said, smirking, and leaned in close to her ear, “all I’ve managed to figure out is that we’ve got _very_ similar inclinations.”

Aqua blinked, threat forgotten. “Oh. Oh. Uh… Oh.” The tension broke, and they both laughed. “Does Kairi know about that?”

“She has an idea,” Terra said. “And if we choose to explore anything like that further, I’ll make sure she’s fully aware what she’s getting herself into.”

“That’s all I ask,” Aqua said. She nudged his shoulder. “Could be worse. At least Kairi’s better for you than that Scarlet woman.”

“Anyone would be,” Terra deadpanned. “We can’t all get it perfect on the first try, Aqua.”

“Think you might be closer this time?” Aqua asked, teasing.

Terra looked over to the couch, where Kairi was idly patting Ven’s head. “You know what? I think I might be.”

Over on the couch, Ven looked up at Kairi. “So… are you and Terra dating now?”

Kairi went red. “Uh… well… no, right now we’re just having sex. And just the once so far. I mean I’d _like_ for it to be a regular thing. Terra is… uh…”

“Terra’s attractive. Not to me, but, like, I get it,” Ven said, amused.

“Right,” Kairi said, still blushing. “So… hopefully there will be more sex. And… if he’s interested… I wouldn’t say no to… something more.”

Ven beamed. “Awesome.”

It was at this point that Terra and Aqua returned with the water, and Kairi handed off the Ventus burrito to its rightful owner. Ven hummed happily as Aqua took him back, kissing his forehead again. Kairi, for her part, leaned back against Terra, who lifted an arm to allow her to cuddle.

“So, um, thanks for inviting us in, Aqua,” Kairi said, carefully.

“You’re welcome, Kairi,” Aqua said, and there was no hint of the harshness in her tone from earlier. It appeared to Kairi that Aqua and Terra’s conversation had had a positive ending.

“…what exactly do you do in here?” Kairi continued.

Aqua smiled. “Watch movies until Ven falls asleep, usually. He’s cute like that.”

“Hey, I resemble that remark,” Ven mumbled, yawning.

“What were you going to watch tonight?” Terra asked.

“We hadn’t decided yet, actually,” Aqua said.

“Oh? Then, do you mind if I make a suggestion?” Terra asked.

Aqua indicated for him to go ahead, and he walked over to the shelf of movies, picking one out and putting it in the player.

Aqua hit play, and frowned. “‘Dentist on the Job’?”

“Trust me,” Terra said, winking.

They watched the black-and-white movie start up, until the picture abruptly slid down off the screen, and a “One Moment Please While The Operator Changes Reels” placard was put in its place, to the sound of barely-audible grumbling about “not the right film”.

“Is it supposed to be like this?” Kairi asked, frowning.

Terra nodded, beaming. “Just keep watching.”

They did. Terra had picked a comedy, and because it was Terra, of course it was about knights. During the intermission, Ven’s head started to droop, and by the time the movie ended, he was dozing on Kairi’s shoulder.

“Looks like we’ve had enough for the night,” Aqua said softly, gently brushing Ven’s hair back. “Terra, remind me to tell you how to get in here tomorrow. It’s nice to have a little hideaway.”

“Will do. ‘Night, Aqua,” Terra said, as she stood up and gently picked up Ven.

“Goodnight,” Kairi echoed. “Thanks for… well… not freaking out about…” she coughed, glancing at Terra.

Aqua rolled her eyes. “Just… be careful. And remember, Kairi, that spell wears off after you fall asleep.”

“Good to know,” Terra said.

“I’m leaving before I hear something I can’t unhear,” Aqua deadpanned. “Goodnight. And, I guess, congrats.”

“Thanks!” Kairi said, beaming, and Aqua, despite herself, smiled as she left with Ven.

“Well,” Terra said. “ _Really_ not how I thought tonight was gonna go.”

“Pffffft yeah,” Kairi agreed, and then yawned.

“So…” Terra said. “Things might have taken a detour, but I seem to recall you wanted to sleep over with me? That offer’s still open if you’re up for it.”

Kairi grinned. “I would _love_ to, Terra.”

Terra stood up, and bowed. “Then may I carry you to my bed, Princess?”

Kairi fluttered her eyes. “Please do, my dear sir.”

Laughing, Terra scooped her up, and took her back to his room.

He set her down on the bed, and she immediately got up to fix the sheet they’d borrowed. “Very kind of you,” Terra commented, amused.

“I _am_ the guest here,” Kairi teased, settling into the bed. “Will you do something for me?”  
“Sure,” Terra said. “What is it?”

Kairi waved a hand towards his legs. “Pants off, please. I want you _naked_.”

Terra smirked. “Of course, Princess.”

He pulled off his pants and got into the bed with her. Kairi cuddled up against him, giggling as she felt his cock pressing against her ass. “Mmmm. You’re cuddly.”

“It’s part of my charm,” Terra said, pressing a kiss against the back of her head.

“Hey, Terra?” Kairi asked, the playful tone gone from her voice.

“Yeah, Kairi?” Terra replied.

“…you realize that me sleeping over means people are going to notice that I’m not in my room tomorrow morning,” she said. “And that people are probably going to see me coming out of your room in my pajyamas. So… it’s probably not going to be a secret that we slept together. I know I’m the one who asked to stay over, but… you’re sure you’re okay with that?”

“Yes, I am,” Terra said. “I’m expecting Sora and Riku to sit me down and warn me not to break your heart, but I wasn’t planning on doing that to begin with. Aside from that I don’t have any concerns about people knowing about this. Do you?”

“Not really,” Kairi said. “I just… wanted to be sure we’re on the same page here.”

“It sounds like we are,” Terra said, kissing the back of her head again. Kairi, thankful he couldn’t see her face, blushed. If Terra didn’t stop being so sweet and considerate, she was going to have a serious problem on her hands.

Fortunately, something arose to distract her from her growing attraction. “Terrrraaaaa…” Kairi drawled. “Am I feeling what I think I’m feeling?”

“That depends,” Terra said. “What do you think you’re feeling?”

“I think,” said Kairi, “that I’m feeling you getting hard again.”

“You might be feeling that,” Terra agreed.

Kairi pressed herself back against him. “You should do something about that.”

“What should I do?” Terra asked. She could hear the smirk. One of his hands slid over her shoulder and started to caress her chest.

Kairi raised her leg. “You should fuck me one more time.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Terra murmured in her ear, and Kairi let out a gasp as the tip of Terra’s dick found her vulva.

“Are you going to be a big meanie and tease me again?” she pouted.

“I do enjoy teasing you so,” Terra said, and Kairi squeaked as he pinched her nipple.

“Terrrrraaaaaa,” Kairi whined.

“Shhhhh,” Terra said. “People are _sleeping_ , Princess. You’ve got to be _quiet_.”

Kairi turned her head just enough to catch his eye. Sticking out her tongue, she said, “ _Make me_.”

Terra’s free hand clamped down over her mouth at the exact same moment his dick entered her. Kairi would’ve let out a moan if Terra hadn’t been holding her mouth shut. “Better, Princess?” Terra asked, and Kairi hummed against his hand – all the noise she could make right now.

At some point, Kairi figured, she had to find out what lucky star to thank that Terra’s cock was so well-proportioned. He couldn’t fit all the way inside her from this angle – Kairi’s own ass was in the way – but he was able to fit enough of himself inside her to feel fantastic. His lips were hot against her neck, his hand that wasn’t holding her mouth shut dancing across her breasts, and she could tell he was enjoying her just as much as she was enjoying him.

Kairi’s panting reached a fever pitch, and she clamped down hard on Terra’s dick as she came, but Terra didn’t stop, continuing to thrust as Kairi’s legs shook. “Good girl,” he whispered in her ear, and she blushed.

Kairi was riding out a second orgasm when Terra suddenly let her mouth go. “Fuck,” he said. It didn’t sound like a good “fuck”.

“What’s wrong?” Kairi asked, blearily.

“I have to pull out before I cum,” Terra said. “If the spell fades while you’re asleep and you still have semen in your vagina…”

“Fuck,” Kairi complained, understanding his point.

“That spell for penis-havers you mentioned seems a little bit more useful in that sense,” Terra mused. “Sorry, Princess.”

“I can live without another creampie, just this once,” Kairi said, although she was disappointed. “Want me to use my hands, or my tits?”

“Actually,” Terra said, and there was a note of embarrassment in his voice. “Do you mind if I… uh… use your ass?”

Kairi blinked. “Like… slide your dick between my butt cheeks?”

“…I mean it doesn’t sound sexy when you put it like that,” Terra said. “It’s okay if you want to say no, I–”

“Actually, I want to try it,” Kairi said, twisting to look back at him and beaming.

“Oh. Thanks,” Terra said. It was the first time she’d ever seen him blush and it was _unfairly_ cute.

Terra slowly slid himself out of her, Kairi sighing a bit as she felt him go. “The, um, technical term for this is ‘hotdogging’,” Terra said, as he pressed himself against her ass.

Kairi wiggled back against him, thinking. “…because… you’re putting a wiener… in between the buns?” she asked, an evil grin spreading across her face.

Terra sighed. “Yes, I think so.”

That sent Kairi into a fit of giggles, and Terra wrapped his arms around her as he started to rub himself against her ass. “What do you think of my royal ass?” Kairi teased.

“I’d say it’s developed well considering how much sitting a good royal needs to do,” Terra replied, drily.

“Did you just call my butt fat?” Kairi accused.

“Me? Never.” Terra said, chuckling.

“Hmph,” Kairi said, crossing her arms.

It was a funny feeling. The sensation of Terra rubbing against her wasn’t doing much for her _physically_ , but the idea that she was getting Terra off greatly delighted her. “Hey,” Kairi said. “Do you mind if I play with myself while you do this?”

“Go right ahead,” Terra said, and Kairi slid a hand down to rub against her vulva.

Her other hand she placed over Terra’s where it gripped her shoulder.

“Fuck,” Terra breathed a few minutes later.

“You gonna cum for me?” Kairi asked, feeling his cock starting to twitch. “You gonna cum _on_ me?”

“Yes, Princess,” Terra ground out, and Kairi beamed.

“Cum for me!” she sang, and Terra pulled her tight against himself as he came. Warm splotches hit Kairi’s back and immediately started to run down towards the mattress. “Oh. Wow,” she said. “That actually feels really neat. Huh.”

“Glad to be of assistance,” Terra grunted, panting.

“And I’m glad to be of _ass_ -istance,” Kairi said, turning to grin at him.

Terra sighed. “You’re lucky you’re a wonderful person aside from the puns, Princess.”

“I’m a _delight_ ,” Kairi agreed, snuggling in back against him. She yawned. “And I think I’m actually falling asleep now.”

Terra leaned over and kissed her temple. “Goodnight, Kairi.”

“Night, Terra,” Kairi replied, yawning again, before drifting off in his warm embrace.

The morning after was not as fraught as Kairi was afraid it would be, though she suspected that was in large part thanks to the fact that she’d woken up early and slipped out of Terra’s room. She felt a little bad about not being there when he woke up, but she’d come to a realization upon waking and needed time to process it.

It was Terra’s sleeping face that had done it.

It was too cute.

She was actively starting to fall in love with him.

Which would ruin a perfectly good friends-with-benefits relationship.

For the rest of the day, no one brought up any sort of irregularities that might have happened during the night, although Lea did send her a surreptitious text of “Congrats on the Sex”, so evidently people _did_ know and were just being polite. Ven gave her a knowing wink, but that was it, Aqua not bringing up the events of the previous night whatsoever.

And neither did Terra.

He was nothing but the perfect gentleman and gave no indication that anything had happened between them at all. Which was a relief, but…

Was he mad at her?

For leaving?

Had she messed up?

Kairi did her best not to let her worries show on her face, and after night fell and everyone else had gone to bed (if the nightly show from Sora and Riku next door was any indication), Kairi slipped out of her room and made her way back to Terra’s.

Just as worried as she’d been the previous night, but for completely different reasons, she knocked on the door.

This time, Terra opened it himself. “Hey,” he said, smiling.

“Hey,” Kairi said, biting her lip. “Are you… mad at me?”

Terra frowned. “Mad at you… for…?”

Kairi looked down. “Not… being there when you woke up.”

Terra blinked. “No, not at all,” he said. “I knew I was going to see you anyway. I figured you’d gone back to your room to put underwear on, and that I’d see you at breakfast. Which I did.”

“Oh,” Kairi said. She sighed, then chuckled. “Guess I was all worried for nothing.”

“Worried?” Terra asked, frowning again. “About what?”

Kairi bit her lip. “Terra… I think I like you. Like. A lot.”

“…Oh,” Terra said. He didn’t sound upset, just surprised.

“So I was wondering… if you’d like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?” Kairi finished, starting to blush.

“As friends, or as in a date?” Terra asked.

Kairi reddened further. “As…a date.”

Slowly, Terra smiled. “Kairi, I would _love_ to.”

Kairi beamed. “You mean it?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then it’s a date!” Kairi crowed, pumping a fist in the air in victory.

Terra laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m a _peach_ ,” Kairi replied.

“Well, you’re definitely a _snack_ ,” Terra said, wryly.

“Hey now, you’re the one that’s yummy,” Kairi said, poking him in the chest.

“Glad you think so,” Terra said. “Now, I can’t help but wonder…”

“Oh?” Kairi asked, “Wonder what?”

“If you just came over here to ask me out and check that we’re okay, or if you’d like to spend the night again,” Terra said, smirking.

“ _Well_ , I suppose if you’re _offering_ ,” Kairi said, matching his smirk.

Terra stepped back, holding out his hand. Kairi took it, and he bowed, sending her into a fit of giggles. She stepped into the room with him, and closed the door.

She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have an idea that's _meant_ to be hot but you can't not make it funny, too, so that's the entire reason why this second chapter exists. Seeing as this is four years post-KH3, Ven, like Kairi, is 20 (going by his canon age of being 16 in BBS, unlike in KHΨ where I erroneously assumed he was 14). I will never let go of the idea of Aqua being slightly chubby under the corset and you all are just going to have to live with that.  
> I would normally go more into depth on the writing process in these notes, but somehow I'm not entirely convinced everyone will be reading this fic for the setup. Wonder why. As such, and as always, if there's anything you want to ask about the choices I made, feel free to do so.  
> Our normal fic updates continue on Friday as usual. Until then!


End file.
